epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Drakan95/Black Panther vs Pink Panther. Epic Rap Battles: Cartoons vs History. Season 2
EPIC RAP BATTLES: CARTOONS VS HISTORY FOREVER!!!!! Yeah...that didn't work out as good as I thought, but it was worth a shot. Anyways welcome back to another Cartoons vs History bout. Today we have a battle that was guessed by pretty much everyone and a battle that fits perfectly with the timing, considering the fact that a month ago the Black Panther movie was released. Also, I'm not sure if I'm the first one who's using Black Panther in a rap battle. Let alone, this whole match-up. Oh well! And speaking of the movie, you can check Amon's recent blog with a simple click! Like always, I'm happy that I have you guys, my dear friends, who are giving me tons of suggestions and feedbacks, and who are still supporting me since my return. It really means a lot to me! I can't thank you enough! Before we start I wanna say HUGE thanks to Night and Wonder for fixing some of the lyrics. Let's get this thing started, shall we? The current monarch of the African nation of Wakanda and fictional superhero, Black Panther, and fictional animated character from the series with the same name, Pink Panther, battle against each other to see who's the superior panther. Black Panther Background: Wakanda streets Pink Panther Background: His pink background Beat: Let The Show Begin Battle BEGIN! 'Black Panther' (0:21) Hailing from Wakanda! The Chad-wicked Black Panther! T'Challa takes Action to cause Panic on this rapper Can't hide from this tracker, it's a Pink-A-Boo game Your life here is played, like you're stuck in an Arcade Lacking black, and yet you claim you're from my kind? I'm not surprised, you're clearly an alien from the sky This kitty met his Dogfather that will put him in fright Your Pals will be toon meat, if they mess with my Tribe Worthless jesters like you aren't fit for my kingdom! You're remembered 'cause of an inspector and a theme song I'm profitable and Rich, Little panther can't amaze me! Cause I'll own you in this battle like we were in the 80's! 'Pink Panther' (0:52) Good thing I have Pink Pajamas; that verse put me to sleep Think you're macho? I'm the reason real men wear pink While this so-called hero is bodyguarded by a Chick Take some Vitamins, this Valiant feline knows to spit sick So this Prehistoric Catwoman steps from isolation? One Pest Control and your crew will suffer anhiliation It's Iron-ic that you're Black, so far you spat white tracks Dropping bombs in this battle, like the ones who wrecked your dad You don't impress me with Prefabricated mantle and suits A cinematic fame will be doomed once I lay my Curse on you Reused my shtick like how your sis does with the Vine lines Got cold flow like the Winter, you'll be put in Pink Ice! 'Black Panther' (1:23) I never freeze! I'll leave you Extinct and deceased Your fame Sinked, while mine evolved on the big screens I sense the smell of a Rat-tfink that I'll be leaving slain Then have a Pinknic where I'll be feasting on his remains So you would learn who's topping this food rap chain Attacks as hard as Vibranium, enough to Rebrand that face You won't Return if you mess with T'Chaka's great successor I left your Crazylegs dismembered! WAKANDA FOREVER!! 'Pink Panther' (1:44) I think you consumed too much Herb since you're acting so high You're facin' the original panther, you're known as The Other Guy I'm a Smashing entertainer, you're busy killing mongers Swinging Pink Punches to tame this insane hunter If you rule the food chain, clearly Tarzan can't harm me Cause I'll outsmart you, like you're Aadvark and I'm Charlie This bland Little Man can't really hope to Rock this You got your fame, cause you leeched it from a hobbit! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? ' ' EPIC RAP BATTLES: CART-''' (The logo gets scratched multiple times by Black Panther.) '''-OUCH!! OW!! OW!! OWIE!! TOONS VS HISTORY!!!....ouch! Poll Who Won? Black Panther Pink Panther Hint for the next battle Check out my battles! Category:Blog posts